Iris
by BlueIce
Summary: Matt finds a bouquet of irises on his school desk. Who's the mysterious person who sent it to him? fluffy Taito romance, please R & R


Disclaimer= if I owned Digimon I'd be rich and famous, which I'm not, so…and neither I own the beautiful song 'Iris', who belongs to Goo Goo Dolls

Teti= it's just been yesterday that I uploaded a chapter and now I've got another idea, thanks to Sapphire Goddess's 'Say Bye to the Frog'(which I suggest you should read NOW if you haven't already done) and to Goo Goo Dolls; boy, do I love that song…

Anyway, this is a little piece of a fluffy Taito I have seen in my mind just five minutes ago. I hope this idea isn't stupid and that you'll like it :)

**~****Iris****~******

****

****

****

****

Matt looks away; there, he has just done it, he has confessed his feelings to his best friend and now is expecting a rejection, a disgusted glare, anything but Tai's reaction: the brunette leans closer and closer and their faces are almost touching…

"Matt! Time to get up already!" his father's voice woke him up.

The blonde fifteen-year-old teenager sat up abruptly, sweating and panting. Now, just where did that dream come from?! He had never felt something more then friendship for Tai, and now was even having dreams about kissing him?! Matt rubbed his eyes and tried to get his mind out that disturbing thought. He got up and went quickly to the bathroom, where he stripped and had a fresh shower. He loved showers, as much as he loved baths; he liked being clean and showering usually, with the dirt, washed away even his problems. This time didn't make an exception, in a few minutes he had completely forgotten about the dream and was wondering why he felt so weird that morning.

When he couldn't find an answer, he simply shrugged and went back to his room to get dressed for the school. A black shirt and black jeans, his usual suit. Tai often complained about his looking; the boy had to get some coloured garments, he always dressed so dark!

About fifteen minutes later he was already on his way to school, when his best friend caught up with him. Suddenly Matt felt weird feeling in his stomach, but blamed it on the marmalade he had eaten for breakfast.

"Hi Matt! Oh, no, here again Ozzy Osbourne's little worshipper" teased Tai, jokingly

"Hi you too. And for your information, I'm not his worshipper, I just like his music…" Matt frowned

"My, aren't we touchy today? Anyway I was kidding man, you should know it! Are you feeling well?" the brunette asked worriedly, but got a no as answer.

"No, it's just that this morning I feel a little weird, that's all" Matt reassured him.

"Who knows, maybe you had a nightmare last night and don't remember about it. It often happens to me" Tai proposed him, with a big grin written all over his olive face.

"Maybe…" Matt repeated slowly.

That day at school looked as if it would never end. Matt groaned and banged his head against his desk, defeated. They had just done a Math text and he was sure he had failed it, he hated Math with all himself. Tai looked serene, on the contrary, even though he had done worse than him. he would never understand fully that boy, Matt thought smirking.

"Hey Matt, the torture has ended" the brunette reminded him "seeing as distressed as you are, what do you think about going on a walk outside the class? If it makes you feel better, of course"

The blond couldn't help but smile at Tai's words. He could be a big-headed and a little stupid, but we knew how to cheer you up, and he did it in the best of ways. He nodded slightly and Tai whimpered happily like a baby, gesturing to Sora they were leaving the class.

They walked for the rest of the hour, which was free that day, in the corridors, chatting about everything and nothing in particular, joking and projecting tricks to do to Joe and Izzy and thinking about how to tell the red-headed genius that Mimi was dating Michael, an American friend of hers. The computer geek was so infatuated of the girl he made clear to everybody except the direct interested. 

When they went back to the class, there wasn't anyone; they must have probably left for the next lesson, which was Art. Matt directed to his desk to pick up his bag when he noticed something on it. A bouquet of flowers. Not common flowers or even roses. Beautiful blue irises, which scent was very piercing and agreeable. It almost tasted like mountain air, but that wasn't possible: they were in the middle of Tokyo, so far away from any mount. 

Matt let go of his bag and picked up the bouquet; there was no acknowledgement card, it didn't say who had sent it and to who. He even thought it wasn't addressed to him, but if it was lying on his desk it had to be for him. But who had sent it?

Tai peeped out from nowhere and almost scared him. Tai chuckled, but became serious when he saw the bouquet.

"Who sent it?" he asked

Matt shook his head, wanting to know it himself. He explored accurately the bundle of flowers and found a small letter attached to you. Carefully he laid the bundle down and opened the pack slowly. There were four lines written on it and he brought the letter closer to his blue eyes, to read it better.

"And I don't want the world to see me 

_'cause I don't think that  they'd understand_

_when everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

Recited the white paper. Matt was confused, those words looked familiar to; he turned to ask Tai what he thought about it, but the brunette had a blank gaze which only meant he did know nothing. Yet he was sure these were the words of a song, but couldn't remember which one. And, first of all, who was this unknown "admirer" who sent him irises?

He did not understand and this was making him irritated. He became so when there was something not clear to him, it was his attitude, which often caused him a lot of troubles.

Sighing he put the flowers in his bag and went to his Art class, while Tai was snickering and teasing him for this mysterious gift and, most of all, was just acting like 'Tai'. 

When school finished he didn't wait for his friends, but just went back home quickly, for he was determined to find out this person's true identity.

**~****tsuzuku****~******

Teti= okay, this is only the first part and I promise it will get better, if I get enough reviews which ask me to continue, it all depends on you peeps ^__^

By the way, I wasn't pulling Ozzy Osbourne's leg (his 'Gets me Through' is awesome!), just his looks :-P that man is a little too old to dress like that, dontcha think?


End file.
